The present invention is generally in the field of container covers and more specifically it is concerned with a dispensing cover fitted with a re-closable lid.
It is often required to provide a container with a cover fitted with an opening having restricted dimensions for withdrawal of items contained within the container. Such covers are collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cdispensing coversxe2x80x9d. However, it is to be understood that such covers are often suitable also for inserting items into the container.
It is advantageous to have a cover fitted with an opening, the latter being covered by a lid which may be manually or automatically opened. Automatically operated lids are operated, for example, by electric motors or by mechanical mechanisms (e.g. spring biased or such comprising links and levers, etc.).
Manually operated lids are at times inconvenient in use where both hands of the user are required to open the lid or cover, in particular when the operator has one hand occupied.
One such typical example refers to withdrawing cotton-wool or a wet disposable towel from a container, while a person""s hands are greasy or while attending to a baby, etc. Furthermore, in many cases there is provided a lid-biasing member which require manufacturing and assembling into the cover. Such a biasing member loses its resiliency after a while and may fall and get lost.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cover for a container, the cover being fitted with an opening closable by a lid, wherein for opening the lid only one hand is required. By one preferred embodiment, opening the lid is carried out by depressing a locking member, and whereby the lid springs into an open position and remains in this position, whereby the opening is accessible.
According to the present invention there is provided a cover for a container which cover is suitable for wise either as a dispensing cover or for inserting items into the container.
According to a first embodiment of the invention there is provided a dispensing cover for a container, the cover comprising an opening communicating with an interior space of the container, and a lid having a rear end and a front end, the lid being swingably articulated at or adjacent its rear end to the cover and being displaceable between a first, open position in which it is essentially erect with respect to a surface of the cover, and a second, closed position in which it rests over the opening; the lid is formed at a front side edge thereof with a laterally projecting tab, wherein depressing the tab entails elastic deformation of the lid whereby instantaneously releasing the tab causes the lid to spring into its first position.
It is an important characterizing feature of the invention that the lid is not spring biased, but rather displaces into its first, erected position by the elastic energy gained while it is deformed. This arrangement avoids that use of an additional biasing member, typically a leaf-like elastic member.
In accordance a second preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the cover is characterized in that:
the lid is formed at a front side edge thereof with a laterally locking element,
the cover is fitted at a front portion thereof with a locking member having a locking edge at a rear edge thereof; the locking member is displaceable between a first position in which the locking edge is engaged with the locking element of the lid when the latter is in its second position, and a second, depressed position:
wherein depressing the locking member into the second position entails elastic deformation of the lid whereby the locking element disengages from the locking edge and the lid and springs into its first position.
In order to prevent spontaneous opening of the lid, the locking member is restrained from upward displacement from its first position.
By still a modification, the locking element is a laterally extending rib or recess and the locking edge is formed with a corresponding lateral rib or recess engageable with the rib or recess of the lid. Preferably, the locking member is formed as an internal portion of the cover which is as such deformable upon depression thereof. By a modification, the locking member is articulated to the cover.
By a preferred embodiment of the cover of the present invention, while in the second position, at least the lid is essentially lush with a top surface of the cover. Still preferably, the locking member is also essentially flush with the top surface of the cover.
In accordance with one embodiment, the lid and the locking member are received within corresponding portions of the cover which are depressed or removed.
The term xe2x80x9cremovedxe2x80x9d refers to portions of the cover which are absent.
By one application of the invention, portions of the cover extending below a front portion of the lid and below at least a rear portion of the locking member are depressed or removed so as to allow downward displacement of a front portion of the lid and a rear portion of the locking member.
By another application, at least a front portion of the lid and a rear portion of the locking member are thinner than other portions thereof, so as to allow downward displacement of a front portion of the lid and a rear portion of the locking member.
By one preferred design, the portion of the cover below the lid is formed with an opening suitable for dispensing tissue towels and preferably for dispensing moistured tissue towels, one at a time. By other designs, the opening is suitable for dispensing other goods, as may be required, e.g. cotton-wool etc,.
At times it is desirable that the contents of the container be kept in sealed conditions, e.g. in case of wet tissue towels. Thus, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, when the lid is in its second position it sealingly rests over the opening of the cover. For improving the sealing engagement, suitable ribs or other sealing arrangements may be provided as known per se.
By one specific embodiment, either or both of the lid and corresponding portions of the cover are formed with abutments for supporting the lid in its second position. Typically, such abutments are provided at a rear portion so as to enable displacement of the front portion of the lid, while in its second position.
By one preferred embodiment, either or both the lid and the locking member are integrally formed with the cover whereby the respective integral member is pivotable about an integral hinge. Alternatively, either or both of the lid and locking member are pivotally hinged to the cover via an axle.
The lid is typically made of a polymeric material wherein the strain caused by displacement of the lid by the locking member is within the elastic zone, i.e. the lid does not plastically deform.
By one specific design, the lid comprises reinforcing ribs at least at a rear portion thereof.
Preferably, the container is rigid and by one specific design the container is adapted for refilling whereby the cover is refittable over the container.